pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Jetian/Pokémon Sun i Moon
Pokémon Sun (Japoński: ポケットモンスターサン Pocket Monsters Sun) i Pokémon Moon (Japoński: 'ポケットモンスタームーン Pocket Monsters Moon) są głównymi grami Generacji VII. Poniżej będę opisywać moją historię w grach. Pokémon Sun Część I: Wyspa Melemele * 17 Stycznia - Po wybraniu języka angielskiego, wybieram płeć żeńską, a jako imię wybieram "Alexis". Po filmiku ukazującym ucieczkę Lillie i po "przeprowadzce" na Wyspę Melemele w Aloli, rozmawiam z matką, po czym wracam do pokoju po swoje rzeczy, przygotowując się na podróż. Po krótkiej rozmowie wychodzę z domu i idę na Trasę 1, gdzie czeka na mnie Profesor Kukui. Idę za nim do Miasteczka Iki, po czym idę Szlakiem Mahalo do mostu, gdzie Mgiełek (tak postanowiłem nazwać Nebby'ego w polskiej wersji, o ile wyjdzie polska wersji serii Słońce i Księżyc) wychodzi z plecaka Lillie i zostaje zaatakowany przez Spearowy. Jako iż Lillie nie jest Trenerką, sam ruszam na most, by ochronić Mgiełka który pod wpływem stresu używa tajemniczej mocy, która rozwala most, lecz ja i on zostajemy uratowani przez Tapu Koko, który odlatuje, zostawiając mi Iskrzący Kamień. Potem wracam do Miasteczka Iki, gdzie rozmawiam z Kukui'm i spotykam Kahunę Wyspy, Halę. Ten daje mi możliwość wybrania jednego z trzech Pokémonów: Rowleta, Littena i Popplio. Wybieram Popplio, którego nazywam Shirenne (otrzymałem samicę Popplia, a imię nadałem od japońskiej nazwy Primariny). Po wybraniu startera, otrzymuje od Profesora Kukui Paszport Trenera oraz Pokédex. Kiedy opuszczam Miasteczko Iki, pojawia się Hau i wyzywa mnie na pojedynek. Walczę z nim i łatwo wygrywam (dziwne, iż mój świeżo-upieczony rywal używa Littena, który jest podatny na Wodne ataki). Po pojedynku przekazuję Hali Iskrzący Kamień, po czym wracam do domu na Trasie 1. Następnego dnia przychodzi Profesor Kukui, który chce mnie zaprowadzić do Miasteczka Iki na festiwal, uprzednio zahaczając o Trasę 1 w celu nauczenia mnie łapania Pokémonów. Po złapaniu Pikipeka, profesor przekazuje mi 10 Poké Balli i 5 Mikstur. Podczas podróży do Miasteczka Iki udaje mi się złapać Pikipeka, Caterpie, Ledybę i Grubbina. * 18 Stycznia - Rozpoczynam walkę z Hau (Pichu, Litten) i wygrywam. Otrzymuję od Hali zrobiony z Iskrzącego Kamienia Pierścień-Z, po czym wracam do domu. Następnego dnia przychodzi Lillie, która mnie prowadzi do Laboratorium Profesora Kukui. Tam Profesor umieszcza Rotoma do Pokédexa. Potem idę w kierunku Miasta Hau'oli, lecz po drodze Lillie pokazuje mi Centrum Pokémonów i sugeruje mi pójście do Szkoły Trenerów będącej na Trasie 1. Przed wyjściem z Centrum nawiązuję połączenie z netem i po kilku minutach otrzymuję Munchlaxa (wraz ze Snorlium Z), Littena oraz Rowleta (nazywają się kolejno "Strongarm" (ze względu na siłę Incineroara w ramionach) i "Robin" (Decidueye strzela z "łuku" a jego głowa jest zakryta liściastym kapturem), zdobyłem ich poprzez grę Pokémon Moon. Nawet nie wiecie, jak ciężko jest wykonywać wymiany ze samym sobą). Idę do Szkoły Trenerów, gdzie łapię tamtejsze gatunki oraz walczę z Trenerami. Po "zdaniu egzaminu" (jak to nauczycielka Emily ujęła) idę w kierunku Miasta Hau'oli, po drodze spotykając Halę, Hau oraz Taurosa, a także wykorzystując Skaner QR do zdobycia paru punktów niezbędnych do użycia Skanu Wyspy. Po kilku kolejnych minutach udaje mi się zebrać 100 punktów, że Skaner QR namierza Klinka w Mieście Hau'oli (konkretnie Dystrykt Sklepowy). Idę do Dystryktu Sklepowego, gdzie Hau zaprowadza mnie do budynku, w którym Rotom Dex otrzymuje aplikację Poké Finder (w polskiej wersji brzmiałoby "Poké Aparat", gdyż... no wiecie, głównie działa jako aparat fotograficzny). Idę na pole trawy w Dystrykcie Sklepowym i udaje mi się złapać Klinka. * 19 Stycznia - Po złapaniu paru Pokémonów i wymianie niektórych (zdobyłem sobie Alolańskiego Sandshrew i Petilila) idę do portu Hau'oli, gdzie spotykam Ilimę i walczę ze Żołdakiem Zespołu Czaszka. Po stoczonej walce rozpoczynam pojedynek z Ilimą (Pikipek i Klink mi wystarczyli, żeby wyeliminować Yungoosa i Smeargle'a). Idę do Centrum Pokémonów, gdzie leczę swoich podopiecznych, a potem ruszam na Trasę 2, gdzie walczę z Trenerami i łapię tutejsze Pokémony. Po drodze zahaczam o Centrum, w którym dokonuję zmianę swojego składu i wymieniam schwytanego Spearowa na Machopa z tutejszym Trenerem. Idę do Zielenistej Pieczary, gdzie walczę ze Żołdakiem Zespołu Czaszka, dwoma Yungoosami, Gumshoosem, a na koniec z Totemicznym Gumshoosem. Pokonuję go Machopem i otrzymuję Normalium Z. Po wyjściu z Pieczary używam Skanera QR i znajduję Chikoritę na Trasie 2, gdzie ją łapię. Idę na Trasę 3, gdzie walczę z Trenerami i łapię Ruffleta. W drodze idę na Łąkę Melemele, gdzie pomagam Lillie znaleźć Mgiełka. Po wyjściu z Łąki walczę z Hau (Pikachu, Litten) i wygrywam. Przechodzę przez most i łapię tutejsze Pokémony (również Salamence'a, choć musiałem spędzić niemal 2 i pół godziny na znalezienie Bagona, który ma 1% szans na pojawienie się; nawet Machop ze zdolnością Bez Ochrony musiał się natrudzić ze znalezieniem tego upartego smoka >.<"). Wracam do Miasteczka Iki, gdzie Hala przeprowadza Wielką Próbę (jego Mankey, Crabrawler i Makuhita kontra moja Shirenne, Strongarm, Robin, Salamence, Rufflet i Abra). Po ciężkiej walce (głównie z powodu Zdolności Mankey'a i Ruchu-Z Crabrawlera) udaje mi się pokonać Halę, a Shirenne i Robin ewoluują kolejno w Brionne i Dartrixa. Od Kahuny Hali otrzymuję Walkonium Z oraz pieczątkę do Paszportu Trenera na dowód ukończenia Prób na Wyspie Melemele. Co więcej, otrzymuję możliwość korzystania ze Poké Transportu, począwszy od Szarży Taurosa. Część II: Wyspa Akala * 21 Stycznia - Korzystając ze Szarży Taurosa, rozbijam skały blokujące dostęp do Wzgórza Dziesięciu Karatów, gdzie łapię tamtejsze Pokémony. Potem skanuję kolejne kody QR, dzięki czemu łapię Cyndaquila na Trasie 3. Idę do Portu w Mieście Hau'oli, gdzie z Lillie, Hau i Profesorem Kukui płynę na Wyspę Akala, gdzie spotykam Mallow i Olivię. Po rozmowie idę w kierunku Hotelu Śpiewnego Przypływu, przed którym spotykam Sinę i Dexia z regionu Kalos. Walczę z Dexio i go pokonuję, a potem otrzymuję od niego Sześcian Zygarde. Wracam na Wyspę Melemele, gdzie zbieram obecnie dostępne Rdzenie i Komórki Zygarde (w Hau'oli walczę też z Ilimą). Następnie powracam statkiem na Wyspę Akala. Idę na Trasę 4, gdzie po 2 godzinach łapię pięcioro Eevee, Umbreona i Espeona (ósmą ewolucję zachowam dla Eevee otrzymanego na Ranczu Paniola). * 22 Stycznia - Docieram na Ranczo Paniola, gdzie otrzymuję od Mallow dostęp do kolejnego Poké Transportu (tym razem Stoutlanda). Potem idę na wschód, gdzie jest dom, w którym otrzymuję od Kowbojki jajo Eevee. Następnie wracam do Miasteczka Paniola, gdzie wykonuję parę wymian (w końcu kompletny RotomDex wymaga niektórych Pokémonów z wymiany, a w obecnej sytuacji na razie te z wymiany siedzą w boksach, dopóki nie ukończę Wielkiej Próby Olivii, Nanu, czy też nie stanę się Czempionem, gdyż te nie będą mnie wówczas słuchać). Kieruję się na Wzgórze Strumienia, gdzie pokonuję paru Wishiwashi, a potem idę prosto do Legowiska Totemu, gdzie spotykam Totemicznego Wishiwashi, którego pokonuję jednym ruchem (miałem szczęście, kiedy to Ulistnienie Dartrixa dało krytyczne uderzenie). Poza wcześniej otrzymanym Laprasem do Surfowania, otrzymuję od Lany Wodnium Z, Wędkę oraz 10 Dive Balli. Dokonuję kolejnych skan kodów QR, a potem wracam na Melemele, gdzie skanuję dziesiąty kod QR i dowiaduję się o lokalizacji Totodile'a. Po tym, jak go łapię, udaję się do Zatoki Kala'e w celu złapania tamtejszych gatunków, gdzie z Jaja Rancza Paniola wykluwa się samica Eevee. * 23 Stycznia - Skanuję kolejne kody QR, dzięki czemu udaje mi się znaleźć Deino na Wzgórzu Dziesięciu Karatów. Po złapaniu go wracam na Wyspę Akala, gdzie idę na Trasę 6, na której walczę z kilkoma Trenerami. Docieram do Królewskiej Alei, gdzie biorę udział w Królewskiej Bitwie z Gladionem, Hau i Królewską Maską (oczywiście mowa o Kukui'm). Po zwycięskiej walce reorganizuję swój skład i kieruję się na Trasę 7, gdzie pokonuję tamtejszych Trenerów, łapie tamtejsze gatunki oraz znajduję kolejną Komórkę Zygarde'a. Następnie ruszam do Parku Wulkanu Wela, gdzie w drodze na szczyt mój Eevee ewoluuje w Sylveona. Na samym szczycie Kiawe rozpoczyna próbę wyspy, mającą na celu odgadnięcie różnic między tańcami (choć ten Górnik David trochę mnie zaskoczył w drugiej rundzie). Poprawnie odgaduję różnice i pokonuję Totemiczną Salazzle moją Shirenne (oczywiście musiałem potem zamienić Brionne na Rockruffa z powodu zatrucia). Dzięki temu zdaję poprawnie próbę, a Kiawe daje mi Ognium Z, 10 Quick Balli, a także Charizarda jako nowy Poké Transport (dzięki czemu nie będę musiał pędzić do portów, aby przedostawać się z wyspy na wyspę). Idę na Trasę 8, gdzie łapię Stuffula, Chinchou oraz Wimpoda (resztę tutejszych gatunków już mam, złapałem/ewoluowałem je tu lub na Melemele) i spotykam Colressa. Po rozmowie z nim pokonuję tutejszych Trenerów i idę do Laboratorium Skamielin w celu ożywienia Shieldona i Archena (otrzymani z wymiany Alakazam (który był Kadabrą, który wyewoluował z złapanego przeze mnie Abry) i Trevenant "przemycili" kolejno Skamielinę Pancerza i Skamielinę Pióropusza). Po zorganizowaniu swojego teamu ruszam do Bujnej Dżungli, gdzie znajduję składniki do Specjału Mallow (po walce z Fomantisem w północnej części dżungli, mój złapany na Trasie 6 Eevee ewoluował w Leafeona). Po zebraniu składników, Mallow tworzy swój specjał, który przyciąga Totemiczną Lurantis (ciężko z nią było przez te używanie Syntezy, zwłaszcza wspomagane Słonecznym Dniem Castforma). Otrzymuję od Mallow Trawonium Z oraz 10 Nest Balli, a od Profesora Kukui TM67 (Bystry Cios). Po zakończeniu próby wracam do Centrum Pokémonów na Trasie 8, a potem wracam do Bujnej Dżungli w celu złapania obecnych tam gatunków. Po kilkunastu minutach (i kilka walk później) wychodzę z Bujnej Dżungli i wracam do Miasta Heahea, gdzie ponownie reorganizuję swój team (mam już tyle podopiecznych, że prawie 4 Boksy są zapełnione). * 24 Stycznia - Idę do Laboratorium Badania Wymiarów, gdzie spotykam Hau, Lillie, Profesora Kukui oraz jego żonę, Profesor Burnet. Po rozmowie związanej z Cosmogiem i Ultra Bestiami wychodzę z laboratorium i idę do Tunelu Digletta, gdzie walczę z Trenerami (raczej żadnych Pokémonów tam nie łapię, bo już mam Alolańskiego Digletta oraz Zubata). Po wyjściu z tunelu idę od Miasta Konikoni, gdzie dokonuję zakupu odzieży (podczas wędkowania udało mi się złowić więcej Pereł i Dużych Pereł, niż Pokémonów, ale dzięki temu zyskałem taką sumkę, że wykupiłem niemal 60% odzieży w Konikoni). Idę od sklepu Olivii, gdzie jej Probopass daje mi list z wiadomością, iż obecnie jest w Ruinach Życia za Wzgórzem Pomnika. Idę na górę do pokoju Olivii, gdzie znajduję trzeci Rdzeń Zygarde, a potem kupuję tutaj Skamielinę Cranidosa. Po re-organizacji swojego teamu idę na Wzgórze Pomnika i rozpoczynam skanowanie kolejnych kodów QR. Po zeskanowaniu 10 kodów otrzymuję wiadomość, że Honedge znajduje się na Obrzeżach Akali. Na drodze napotykam Fabę i Pracowniczkę Fundacji Aether wraz z Zespołem Czaszki, który chce skraść Slowpoke'a (który, oczywiście, nie jest tego świadomy). Walczę ze Żołdakiem Czaszki i pokonuję go. Po rozmowie z Fabą docieram na Obrzeża Akali, gdzie łapię Honedge'a (raczej nie z powodu posiadania Więzi Losu, ale raczej z wyglądu. W końcu Honedge i jego ewolucję są moimi ulubionymi stworkami z Kalos, zaraz po Zygarde, Greninjy i Sylveonie). Potem wracam do Konikoni (po drodze znajduję kolejną Komórkę Zygarde) i re-organizuję swój team na starcie z Olivią (Shirenne (Brionne), Robin (Dartrix), Strongarm (Torracat), Honedge, Trevenant i Hoopa (ta dwójka przybyła z Kalos poprzez wymianę)). W drodze do ruin spotykam Plumerię, Admina Zespołu Czaszki i ją pokonuję. Docieram do Ruin, gdzie walczę z Olivią (Shirenne, Robin, Strongarm, Honedge, Trevenant i Hoopa) i ją pokonuję. W nagrodę otrzymuję od Olivii Skalnium Z oraz pieczątkę Akali do Paszportu Trenera, dzięki czemu teraz mogę używać Pokémonów do poziomu 50. Po powrocie do Heahea i złapaniu trzech Eevee używam znalezionego Kamienia Wody, Kamienia Pioruna i Kamienia Ognia w celu ewoluowania Eevee kolejno w Vaporeona, Jolteona i Flareona. Część III: Wyspa Ula'ula * 24 Stycznia - Po zwycięskiej walce z Olivią i wyewoluowaniu paru Pokémonów, kieruję się do Wielkiego Kurortu Hano, gdzie rozmawiam z Fabą. Przed wybraniem się do Eterowego Raju walczę z kilkoma Trenerami tutaj i na Plaży Hano, a do tego uczę Meloettę i Keldeo (zdobytych w japońskim evencie i przetransferowanych do tej gry) Pieśni Reliktu i Sekretnego Miecza. Płynę z Szefem Oddziału Fabą i Hau do Eterowego Raju, gdzie poznaję Wicke oraz Prezes Lusamine. Wówczas pojawia się portal, przez który wychodzi Ultra Bestia (jeszcze wtedy nienazwana). Po stoczonej walce, Ultra Bestia znika, a ja i Hau promem płyniemy na Wyspę Ula'ula. Po dotarciu do portu Miasta Malie walczę z Hau (Shirenne, Robin, Strongarm, Meloetta, Drampa i Keldeo) i wygrywam, przy okazji Brionne, Torracat i Dartrix ewoluują w Primarinę, Incineroara i Decidueye'a. Po walce lecę z powrotem na Wyspę Akala, gdzie walczę z Laną na Wzgórzu Strumienia oraz z Kiawe przed Oszczędnym Megamarketem. Potem wracam do Heahea, gdzie otrzymuję od Profesor Burnet Szkło Objawienia, a następnie wracam do Miasta Malie. Kieruję się do Ogrodu Malie, gdzie walczę z obecnymi tam Trenerami i łapię Politoeda (kosztowało mnie 7 Kul Adrenaliny oraz 12 walk, żeby dorwać Politoeda) oraz spotykam Profesora Kukui, któremu informuję o spotkaniu Ultra Bestii. Po rozmowie z nim idę na Zewnętrzny Przylądek w celu złapania Trubbisha. * 25 Stycznia - Idę na Trasę 10, gdzie pokonuję kilku Trenerów oraz dwóch Żołdaków Zespołu Czaszki. Potem jadę na szczyt Góry Hokulani, gdzie walczę z Molayne'm i go pokonuję. Wchodzę do Obserwatorium, gdzie przechodzę Próbę Sophoclesa (Incineroar, Metang, Pancham, Drampa, Greninja i Golbat kontra Grubbin, dwa Charjabugi oraz Totemiczny Vikavolt). Otrzymuję w nagrodę Elektrium Z, Stalium Z oraz otrzymuję też Maskę Profesora. Wracam do Miasta Malie i idę do Ogrodu, gdzie walczę z hersztem Zespołu Czaszki, Guzmą (moja Shirenne i Gigalith kontra Golisopod i Ariados) i go pokonuję. Otrzymuję od Profesora Kukui Primarium Z dla mojej Shirenne, a w zamian daję mi jego Maskę (chociaż dalej uważa, iż on i Królewska Maska to dwie różne osoby. Po rozmowie z nim, Lillie i Acerolą wracam na Akalę, gdzie po zeskanowaniu 10 kodów QR łapię Venipede'a na Trasie 4. Następnie lecę na Poké Pelago, gdzie rozwijam parę wysp (głównie Isle Aphun w celu zdobycia kilkunastu Kamieni Ewolucyjnych). Po godzinie wracam na Wyspę Ula'ula, gdzie idę na Trasę 11. Znajduję tam kolejną Komórkę Zygarde'a oraz paru Trenerów do walki. Przechodzę na Trasę 12, gdzie Hapu daje mi dostęp do Galopu Mudsdale'a, dzięki czemu mogę przechodzić przez skaliste tereny. Docieram na Górę Rumieńca, a potem na Zaciszny Brzeg. Kiedy wchodzę na Trasę 13, pojawia się Hau i daje mi Maks. Miksturę. Spotykamy Gladiona, który wie o Cosmogu i zastrzega nas, żeby Zespół Czaszki nie położył swych łap na Cosmogu. Po rozmowie idę na brzeg, gdzie łowię Bruxisha, a potem idę dalej na zachód do Wioski Tapu, gdzie ponownie spotykam Hau. Po rozmowie o nadchodzącej Lidze Pokémon łapię Alolańskiego Vulpixa. * 26 Stycznia - Łapię dwa Snorunty oraz Absola i wracam do Centrum Pokémonów w Wiosce Tapu. Tam wymieniam Hauntera na Alolańskiego Gravelera, który od razu ewoluuje w Golema. Idę na Trasę 15 i do Domu Aether, gdzie po stoczonej walce z Przedszkolakiem spotykam Acerolę, która mnie zaprasza na Próbę w Opuszczonym Oszczędnym Megamarkecie. Po rozprawieniu się z kolejnym Żołdakiem Zespołu Czaszki (który próbował okraść Lillie z jej Mgiełka, który poruszył się w jej torbie), Lillie daje mi 5 Luxury Balli, a potem ruszam do Opuszczonego Megamarketu, gdzie podejmuję Próbę (Shirenne, Strongarm, Robin, Doublade, Turtonator i Trevenant). Po stoczonej walce (szybkość Mimikyu i Hauntera była bardzo denerwująca dla mnie) z Totemicznym Mimikyu, Acerola daje mi Duchonium Z oraz 10 Dusk Balli. Po złapaniu Mimikyu, Gengara i Klefki wracam do Domu Aether, przed którym walczę z Plumerią i ją pokonuję. Dowiaduję się, że Żołdacy Zespołu Czaszki porwali Yungoosa małej dziewczynki. Idę na plażę Trasy 15, gdzie spotykam Grimsleya, jednego z Elitarnej Czwórki regionu Unova. Po rozmowie otrzymuję od niego Odrzutowego Sharpedo, dzięki czemu płynę błyskawicznie na Trasę 16 (udało mi się dorwać Komórkę Zygarde'a położoną koło Centrum Pokémonów, nim wybiła 18:00). Po odwiedzeniu Centrum idę do położonej obok Bazy Aether, gdzie są Sina i Dexio. Dzięki nim udaje mi się utworzyć Zygarde'a Formy 50% (dopiero teraz skumałem, że nie powinienem był się tak spieszyć po Komórkę na Trasie 16, bo wówczas uzyskałbym również Formę 10%). Po reorganizacji zespołu (Primarina "Shirenne", Electivire, Magmortar, Alakazam, Zygarde 50% i Eventowa Greninja) udaję się na Pustynię Haina w celu znalezienia Sandile'a, Trapincha i Gabite'a (i przy okazji zgarnięcia Psychium Z, chociaż ciężko było go znaleźć w tej Alolańskiej wersji Jaskini Zawrócenia z Sinnoh). Po godzinie spędzonej na Pustyni Haina lecę na Wyspę Akala na Ranczo Panioli, gdzie oddaję do żłobka schwytanego Gabite'a i Ditto. Wracam na Wyspę Ula'ula i idę przez Trasę 16, Łąkę Ula'ula i Trasę 17, na których walczę z Trenerami i Żołdakami Czaszki oraz zbieram kolejne Komórki Zygarde do stworzenia Formy 10% (ale Pokémonów nie łapię, gdyż są już złapane i zarejestrowane w Pokédexie). Docieram do Miasteczka Po, przed którym rozmawiam z Nanu, Kahuną Wyspy Ula'ula, po czym wchodzę na teren miasta, gdzie przeprowadzam tzw. "deratyzację" (w innym znaczeniu "walczę z Żołdakami Czaszki"). * 27 Stycznia - Zaczynam od skanowania kolejnych 10 kodów QR i otrzymuję informację o Axew na Górze Hokulani. Lecę na Górę Hokulani, gdzie łapię Axew znającego Żelazny Ogon. Następnie lecę do Bazy Aether (znalazłem Komórkę Zygarde'a w Miasteczku Po, w Domu Aether na Trasie 15 i na Zewnętrznym Przylądku Miasta Malie), gdzie tworzę Zygarde'a Formy 10%. Wracam do Miasteczka Po (Primarina, Electivire, Magmortar, Greninja, Zygarde Formy 50% i Formy 10%). Wchodzę od Ciemnego Domu, gdzie walczę z kolejnymi Żołdakami, a potem z samym Guzmą (do walki przeciwko Golisopodowi i Ariadosowi wybrałem Electivire'a i Zygarde'a Formy 10%). Po stoczonej walce porwany Yungoos wychodzi, a zaraz po nim Guzma, a ja biorę ze skrzyni Robakium Z. Wychodzę z Ciemnego Domu, po czym spotykam ponownie Nanu oraz Acerolę. Po rozmowie z nimi wracam na Trasę 15 do Domu Aether, gdzie się dowiaduję, że porwanie Yungoosa było odwróceniem mojej uwagi, aby Plumeria mogła porwać Lillie i Mgiełkę. Pojawia się Gladion, który dowiaduje się o porwaniu Lillie i Cosmoga, po czym wciąga mnie w walkę. Oczywiście go pokonuję, po czym on będzie na nas czekać przy terminale w Mieście Malie. Dokonuję wymiany i trasferu Porygonów z Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire (trochę mi zajęło, żeby znaleźć graczy do wymiany Porygonów trzymających Aktualizację oraz Podejrzany Dysk w celu wyewoluowania w Porygona2 i Porygona-Z). Wracam do Miasta Malie, gdzie czeka na mnie Gladion. Po rozmowy z nim pojawia się Nanu, który chce sprawdzić moją siłę (Primarina, Zygarde, Klink, Axew, Deino i Goomy kontra Sableye, Krokorok i Alolański Persian). Pokonuję go i otrzymuję pieczątkę na dowód zaliczenia Wyspy Ula'ula oraz Mrokium Z. Pojawia się Hau i wraz z nim i Gladionem płynę do Eterowego Raju. Tam jednakże przed walką postanawiam wrócić do Malie oraz na inne wyspy (po Wielkiej Próbie Nanu jest kilka rzeczy do zrobienia). Najpierw w Malie otrzymuję Szatę Żniwiarza od dziewczynki w Centrum Pokémonów, Powietrzny Balon od dziewczyny w Ogrodzie Malie, a potem 8 Sercowych Łusek od Nanu w restauracji Ruchomego Sushi. Następnie lecę do Hau'oli na Melemele, gdzie zbieram Płyty. Po znalezieniu i zakupieniu wszystkich Płyt (pozostałe można zakupić w galerii koło Centrum Pokémonów) wracam do Eterowego Raju, gdzie rozpoczynam starcie z Pracownikami Aether. Część IV: Wyspa Poni * 27 Stycznia - Po kilkunastu walkach z Pracownikami Aether, Żołdakami Czaszki, Fabą i Guzmą (podczas których Klink i Goomy ewoluowali w Klanga i Sliggoo) wreszcie staję do walki z Prezeską Aether, Lusamine (Primarina, Zygarde 50%, Klang, Fraxure, Sliggoo i Deino kontra Clefable, Lilligant, Mismagius, Milotic i Bewear). Mimo porażki, Lusamine i Guzma znikają w Ultra Tunelu, a Cosmog ewoluuje w Cosmoem. Po długiej rozmowie z Gladionem, Hau i Lillie (która następnego dnia swój wygląd), Lillie otrzymuje od Gladiona znaleziony Flet Księżyca, a ja otrzymuję Master Ball. Później Gladion podwozi mnie i Lillie do Wioski Morskiego Ludu na Wyspie Poni. Tam dowiadujemy się, że Hapu może mieć informacje dotyczące tutejszego Kahuny. Następnie udaję w Dzicz Poni, gdzie łapię Wailmera, Laprasa, Relicantha, Exeggcute'a, Granbulla i Wschodniego Gastrodona (tych dwóch ostatnich trzeba będzie przekazać Ranczu Paniola, jeśli się chce uzyskać ich pre-ewolucyjne formy). Wracam do Wioski Morskiego Ludzi, gdzie otrzymuję Aerodactyla od dziewczyny oraz łapię na wędkę Dhelmise'a (choć wcześniej udawało mi się złowić parę Pereł, kilka Magikarpi i Wailmerów oraz parę Kapsli). Lecę na Ranczo Panioli, żeby wziąć odkryte jajo Gible'a, a potem zamieniam Gabite'a na Granbulla. Wracam na Poni, a potem idę na Starożytną Ścieżkę Poni, gdzie spotykam Hapu i jej Mudsdale'a. Dowiaduję się z Lillie, że Wyspa Poni nie ma swojego Kahuny, lecz zaprasza nas do Ruin Nadziei. Po odejściu pojawia się babcia Hapu, która rejestruje Machampa jako Poké Transport, dzięki czemu zyskujemy dostęp do wcześniej niedostępnych miejsc (np. część Bujnej Dżungli, Wzgórza Dziesięciu Karatów i Tunelu Digletta, chociaż ten Transport wygląda dość nietypowo z wyglądu (Machamp nosi nas na rękach jak jakiś wybawca)). Najpierw lecę na Wzgórze Dziesięciu Karatów po Lotnium Z, następnie do Bujnej Dżungli po TM53 (Kula Energii) oraz do Tunelu Digletta, skąd przechodzę do odizolowanej części Konikoni, gdzie czeka na mnie TM61 (Ognik). * 28 Stycznia - Wracam na Wyspę Poni, a potem idę przez Starożytną Ścieżkę Poni i Skalisty Brzeg Poni (gdzie łapię Sharpedo), aż docieram do Ruin Nadziei. Pomagam Lillie w dojściu do ołtarza przy użyciu Machampa, a potem wraz z nią obserwuję błogosławieństwo Hapu jako nowego Kahuny. Hapu informuje nas, że Flet Słońca znajduje się na Wyspie Exeggutorów. Lecę do Wioski Morskiego Ludu, gdzie wraz z Lillie płynę na tą wyspę i znajduję Flet Słońca (po drodze łapię też Alolańskiego Exeggutora). Po powrocie do Wioski leczę swoich podopiecznych i reorganizuję skład. Kieruję się na Starożytną Ścieżkę Poni, gdzie walczę z dwoma Żołdakami Zespołu Czaszki i ich pokonuję. Pojawia się Plumeria, która daje mi Truciznium Z jako dowód przeprosin za wcześniejsze uprowadzenie Lillie i Cosmoga. Wchodzę do Rozległego Kanionu Poni, gdzie ponownie spotykam Hapu, która chce przeprowadzić Wielką Próbę (Eventowa Greninja, Primarina, Zygarde 50%, Doublade i Sylveon kontra Alolański Dugtrio, Mudsdale, Flygon i Gastrodon), którą przechodzę. W dowód uznania mojego zwycięstwa, Hapu daje mi pieczątkę Poni oraz Ziemnium Z. Wracam do Wioski Morskiego Ludu po Magnetona, Nosepassa i Charjabuga w celu wyewoluowania ich w Kanionie Poni, a następnie ponownie reorganizuję swój team (Primarina, Incineroar, Decidueye, Doublade i Sylveon) na walki w Kanionie Poni. Podczas przeprawy przez Rozległy Kanion Poni, z mojego jaja wykluwa się Gible, łapię Murkrowa, Jangmo-o i Dratini oraz otrzymuję Baśnium Z od Miny na moście. Po kilku godzinach docieram do bramy Próby, podczas której walczę z Jangmo-o, Hakamo-o i Totemicznym Kommo-o. Udaje mi się zwyciężyć i zdobyć Smokonium Z. * 29 Stycznia - Docieram od Ołtarza Słońca, gdzie wraz z Lillie gram na Flecie, dzięki czemu otwiera się portal, a Cosmoem ewoluuje w Solgaleo. Wraz z nim i Lillie lecimy do Ultra Przestrzeni. Tam spotykam Guzmę, który poznał prawdziwe znaczenie strachu (dzięki Ultra Bestii). Następnie spotykam Lusamine, która łączy się z Nihilego i wyzywa mnie do walki. Po ciężkiej walce (Primarina, Doublade, Decidueye, Incineroar, Dratini, Sylveon kontra Clefable, Lilligant, Milotic, Mismagius i Bewear) udaje mi się pokonać opętaną Lusamine, a Solgaleo rykiem oddziela ją od Nihilego. Po chwili ponownie się pojawiamy na Ołtarzu Słońca, gdzie są Hapu i Mudsdale. Po rozmowie dowiaduję się, że Mgiełek aka. Solgaleo chce mi towarzyszyć w podróży. Walczę z nim i łapię go do Dusk Balla. Następnie czas spędzam na wytrenowaniu moich Pokémonów, znalezieniu Kamieni Ewolucyjnych na Poké Pelago i wyhodowaniu pre-ewolucyjnych form. Część V: Liga Pokémon * 30 Stycznia - Wracam na Wyspę Ula'ula, gdzie idę w kierunku Góry Lanakila. Tam, u podnóża góry, spotykam Gladiona, który wyzywa mnie do walki. Walczę z nim (Solgaleo, otrzymana z wymiany Lunala, Aegislash, Garchomp, Primarina i Decidueye kontra Weavile, Crobat, Lucario i Silvally typu Trawiastego) i wygrywam. Następnie walczę z dzikimi Pokémonami (udaje mi się złapać Sneasela i ewoluować Eevee w Glaceona), zbieram tutejsze Komórki Zygarde i znajduję Lodium Z. Po dotarciu na szczyt leczę swoich podopiecznych, a potem wracam do Rozległego Kanionu Poni w celu znalezienia Ostrego Pazura (można go znaleźć u Jangmo-o, Hakamo-o i Kommo-o). Po kilkunastu rundach udaje mi się dorwać Ostry Pazur. * 31 Stycznia - Udaje mi się wyewoluować Crabrawlera na Górze Lanakila i zdobyć Kamień Świtu na Poké Pelago, dzięki czemu Snorunt ewoluuje w Froslass (tym samym mam 99% zarejestrowanych stworków na Wyspach Melemele, Akala i Ula'ula i 95% na Wyspie Poni). Przygotowuję się do Ligi Pokémon, do której wchodzę z trzema podopiecznymi: Primariną aka. "Shirenne", Garchompem aka. "Ryouger" oraz Aegislashem aka. "Ax-Calibur": ** Starcie nr. 1: Alexis kontra Hala (Hariyama, Crabominable, Poliwrath, Primeape i Bewear): Alexis ** Starcie nr. 2: Alexis kontra Olivia (Relicanth, Carbink, Probopass, Alolański Golem, Północny Lycanroc): Alexis ** Starcie nr. 3: Alexis kontra Acerola (Sableye, Dhelmise, Froslass, Drifblim, Palossand): Alexis ** Starcie nr. 4: Alexis kontra Kahili (Skarmory, Crobat, Mandibuzz, Oricorio Baile, Toucannon): Alexis ** Starcie nr. 5: Alexis kontra Profesor Kukui (Południowy Lycanroc, Snorlax, Magnezone, Braviary, Alolański Ninetales, Decidueye): Alexis ** Dzięki temu, iż pokonałem Elitarną Czwórkę i Profesora Kukui, staję się pierwszym Mistrzem Aloli i otrzymuję pieczątkę na dowód ukończenia Wyzwania Wysp i możliwość używania Pokémonów, nawet tych z wymiany, niezależnie od ich poziomu. Następnie podczas wieczornego festiwalu wymykam się z Lillie do Ruin Konfliktu (most został już naprawiony), w których spotykam Tapu Koko i toczę z nim pojedynek. Starcie kosztowało mnie kilkanaście różnych Poké Balli (wykorzystałem mocną obronę Aegislasha z kombinacją Fałszywego Ciosu), ale w końcu udaje mi się go złapać Timer Ballem, tym samym kompletując Pokédex Melemele, a do tego otrzymuję po walce Tapunium Z. Razem z Lillie i Tapu Koko (dałem mu ksywkę "Sonic", biorąc pod uwagę jego charakter i statystykę Szybkości) wracam na festiwal. Następnego dnia razem z Hau idę do Portu Hau'oli, gdzie się dowiaduję iż Lillie płynie z Lusamine do Kanto w celu wyleczenia jej z neurotoksyn Nihilego (gdyż w Kanto pewna osoba też stała się Pokémonem); Hau oczywiście wygląda na zszokowanego (tutaj pomyślałem, że się zakochał w Lillie ^w^".), a Lillie przed odejściem daje mi Poké Lalkę. Następnie pojawiają się napisy końcowe, podczas których pojawiają się zdjęcia osób, których spotkałem w Aloli. Po napisach końcowych pojawiam się w domu na Trasie 1, gdzie potem pojawia się Hau, który mi daje Decidium Z i Incinium Z. Po rozmowie z nim na temat Drzewa Bitew wychodzę z domu, gdzie spotykam tajemniczego człowieka, który mi daje Zagadkową Kartę z prośbą o przyjście do motelu na Trasie 8. Przedtem jednak idę do Ruin Konfliktu (po drodze w Miasteczku Iki dowiaduję się, iż Zespół Czaszki został przemianowany na Zespół Ratowniczy, chociaż zagraniczne tłumaczenia są trochę nietypowe (jak "Team Skull" i "Team ReSkull"), żeby znaleźć Komórkę Zygarde'a. Część VI: Boscy Strażnicy * 31 Stycznia - Przed odlotem na Wyspę Akala lecę na Wyspę Poni, gdzie do mojego składu dodaję Solgaleo i lecę na Ołtarz Słońca, gdzie przechodzę przez szczelinę w przestrzeni i znajduję się przed Ołtarzem Księżyca, gdzie akurat jest dzień. Lecę na Łąkę Ula'ula, a potem idę nad Jezioro Słońca, gdzie Solgaleo i Lunala "tworzą" nowego Cosmoga (I niby większość Legendarnych Pokémonów jest bezpłciowa, mimo zauważalnych różnic w wyglądzie i zachowaniu). Otrzymuję go, po czym wracam do Ołtarzu Księżyca, gdzie ponownie przechodzę przez portal i znajduję się we swoim świecie. ** Tapu Fini - Wracam do Wioski Morskiego Ludu na reorganizację mojego zespołu, a potem lecę do Ruin Nadziei, gdzie łapię Tapu Fini do Heal Balla (chociaż Ax-Calibur został znokautowany) i daję jej ksywkę "Misty" (kontrola nad wodą i mgłą). ** Tapu Bulu - Lecę do Ruin Obfitości na Pustyni Haina. Tam przy pomocy Machampa toruję sobie drogę do ołtarza, gdzie walczę z Tapu Bulu i łapię go do Ultra Balla (kosztowało mnie niemal całą drużynę, wyłączając Cosmoga) oraz nazywam go "Knuckles" (uparty charakterek i silny w ofensywie). Tym samym Pokédex Ula'ula zostaje ukończony. ** Tapu Lele - Lecę do Ruin Życia na Obrzeżach Akali. Dzięki Machampowi toruję sobie drogę do ołtarza. Tam spotykam Tapu Lele, z którą walczę i łapię ją do Dusk Balla (w tym przypadku Aegislash nie został znokautowany), a jej ksywka to "Amy" (niby łagodna z wyglądu, ale z charakterkiem trzeba się liczyć ^^"). Tym samym też Pokédex Akali zostaje ukończony. Część VII: Ultra Bestie * 1 Lutego: " " - Lecę do Eterowego Raju, gdzie otrzymuję od Gladiona Type:Null'a. Następnie lecę na Trasę 8 na Wyspie Akala i idę w kierunku motelu, w którym spotykam Lookera i Anabel. Po rozmowie dotyczącej Ultra Bestii walczę z Anabel (Solgaleo, Lunala, Type: Null, Cosmog, Primarina, Tapu Koko kontra Alakazam, Weavile, Mismagius, Salamence, Snorlax) i wygrywam. Dowiaduję się o lokalizacji Nihilego, po czym lecę do Tunelu Digletta, gdzie łapię pierwszą Ultra Bestię. Wracam na Trasę 8, gdzie zdaję raport Anabel i dowiaduję się o obecności kolejnej Ultra Bestii, tym razem na Wyspie Melemele. Lecę do motelu na Trasie 2, gdzie dostaję informację iż Ultra Bestia "Absorpcja" jest na Łące Melemele. Kieruję się tam i znajduję dwa Buzzwole, które je łapię Beast Ball'ami. Składam raport Lookerowi i Anabel, ale potem otrzymuję wieści o kolejnej Ultra Bestii, ponownie na Akali. Lecę do motelu na Trasie 8, gdzie spotykam Minę, kapitankę z Wyspy Poni, która chce ze mną walczyć (Garchomp, Lunala, Primarina, Aegislash, Cosmog, Type: Null kontra Klefki, Granbull, Wigglytuff, Shiinotic, Ribombee). Po stoczonej walce idę do jaskini w Bujnej Dżungli i łapię dwa Xurkitree. * 2 Lutego: " " - Po zdaniu raportu Lookerowi otrzymuję wieści o czterech Ultra Bestiach na wyspie Ula'ula. Lecę do motelu na Trasie 13, gdzie rozmawiam z Lookerem i Anabel na temat Ultra Bestii. Po stwierdzeniu, iż mogą być na Trasie 17 lub w Ogrodzie Malie, postanawiam sprawdzić Ogród Malie, w którym łapię cztery Kartany (chociaż były bardzo irytujące z ciosami krytycznymi). Lecę do motelu na Trasie 13, by zdać raport Lookerowi i Anabel. Dowiaduję się o obecności ostatniej Ultra Bestii na Wyspie Poni. Lecę do restauracji w Wiosce Morskiego Ludu, gdzie rozmawiam z Lookerem i Nanu. Dowiaduję się, iż Anabel jest Zwabiaczem (osoba która jest wystawiona na działanie energii Ultra Tunelu) i jest używana w charakterze przynęty na Ultra Bestie (co również dotyczy gracz, gdyż on też jest Zwabiaczem). Walczę z Nanu (Primarina, Aegislash, Lunala, Kartana, Type:Null i Cosmog kontra Alolański Persian, Sableye, Krookodile, Honchkrow i Absol) i wygrywam (a Type: Null ewoluuje w Silvally'ego). Po walce leczę swoich podopiecznych i idę przez Dzicz Poni, Gaj Poni i Równiny Poni (w Dziczy skanuję kody QR w celu złapania Samurotta, a w dwóch następnych łapię Emolgę, Scythera i Riolu). Zbieram dostępne Komórki Zygarde i docieram do Jaskini Rezolucji, gdzie łapię Guzzlorda, a Riolu ewoluuje w Lucario (tym samym kompletując Pokédex Poni). Jednakże przed powrotem badam Równiny Poni, Wybrzeże Poni oraz Gauntlet Poni, na których zbieram Komórki Zygarde. Podczas starć z trudnymi Trenerami, mój Cosmog ewoluuje w Cosmoema. Docieram do Drzewa Bitew, gdzie spotykam Reda i Blue. Walczę z Blue i wygrywam z nim (kosztowało mnie niemal całą drużynę i odrobiny szczęścia). Wracam do Wioski Morskiego Ludu, gdzie składam Lookerowi raport o schwytaniu Guzzlorda. Następnie lecę do Eterowego Raju, gdzie podczas rozmowy otrzymuję 1,000,000 za współpracę, a także dowiaduję się o tajemniczej istocie na Wyspie Melemele. Lecę więc na Wzgórze Dziesięciu Karatów, gdzie spotykam tajemniczą Necrozmę, którą łapię go do Master Balla (chciałem go złapać do innego Balla, ale był dość uparty, że odrzucił 20 Ultra Balli i 12 Dusk Balli), tym samym kompletując cały Pokédex Aloli (oczywiście brakuje jeszcze Marshadowa, ale Magearna w zupełności wystarczy jako bonus do Pokédexa. Lecę na Równiny Poni, gdzie znajduję w nocy Komórkę Zygarde'a, a następnie idę do Jaskini Rezolucji, gdzie znajduję ostatnią Komórkę Zygarde, tym samym kończąc misję zebrania 100 Komórek i Rdzeni Zygarde. Stan * Próby: ** Próba Ilimy: Zaliczona *** Wielka Próba Hali: Zaliczona ** Próba Lany: Zaliczona ** Próba Kiawe: Zaliczona ** Próba Mallow: Zaliczona *** Wielka Próba Olivii: Zaliczona ** Próba Sophoclesa: Zaliczona ** Próba Aceroli: Zaliczona *** Wielka Próba Nanu: Zaliczona ** Próba Rozległego Kanionu Poni: Zaliczona ** Wielka Próba Hapu: Zaliczona ** 4 Walki z Kahunami i Profesorem Kukui: Zaliczone * Kryształy-Z: ** Snorlium Z: Zdobyty ** Pikashunium Z: Zdobyty ** Pikanium Z: Zdobyty ** Primarium Z: Zdobyty ** Aloraichum Z: Zdobyty ** Decidium Z: Zdobyty ** Incinium Z: Zdobyty ** Tapunium Z: Zdobyty ** Normalium Z: Zdobyty ** Walkonium Z: Zdobyty ** Wodnium Z: Zdobyty ** Ognium Z: Zdobyty ** Trawonium Z: Zdobyty ** Skalnium Z: Zdobyty ** Elektrium Z: Zdobyty ** Stalium Z: Zdobyty ** Duchonium Z: Zdobyty ** Psychium Z: Zdobyty ** Robakium Z: Zdobyty ** Mrokium Z: Zdobyty ** Lotnium Z: Zdobyty ** Truciznium Z: Zdobyty ** Ziemnium Z: Zdobyty ** Baśnium Z: Zdobyty ** Smokonium Z: Zdobyty ** Lodium Z: Zdobyty * Pokédex Alola (niekompletny): 301 (złapanych), 301 (widzianych) ** Pokémony złapane na Wyspie Melemele (ewolucje, wymienione, złapane i otrzymane): 120 ** Pokémony widziane na Wyspie Melemele: 120 ** Pokémony złapane na Wyspie Akala (ewolucje, wymienione, złapane i otrzymane): 130 ** Pokémony widziane na Wyspie Akala: 130 ** Pokémony złapane na Wyspie Ula'ula (ewolucje, wymienione, złapane i otrzymane): 130 ** Pokémony widziane na Wyspie Ula'ula: 130 ** Pokémony złapane na Wyspie Poni (ewolucje, wymienione, złapane i otrzymane): 100 ** Pokémony widziane na Wyspie Poni: 100 * Czas: 88 godzin i 24 minut * Zeskanowane kody QR: 90 ** Złapane Pokémony ze Skanu Wyspy Melemele: Klink, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Deino (5/7) ** Złapane Pokémony ze Skanu Wyspy Akala: Honedge, Venipede (2/7) ** Złapane Pokémony ze Skanu Wyspy Ula'ula: Axew (1/7) ** Złapane Pokémony ze Skanu Wyspy Poni: Samurott (1/7) * Kostka Zygarde: 100/100 * Wymiany (tylko te z NPC w Sun): ** Trasa 2: Spearow gracza za Machopa Hili ** Miasto Malie: Pancham gracza za Happiny Momoe ** Miasto Konikoni: Zubat gracza za Poliwhirla Laloue'a ** Trasa 5: Lillipup gracza za Bounsweet Kihei'a ** Wioska Tapu: Haunter gracza za Alolańskiego Gravelera Silla (po wymianie ewoluuje w Golema) Kategoria:Użytkownicy